


Ignorance is Bliss (censored version)

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Captains of Quidditch (censored) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Slash, Watching, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-27
Updated: 2006-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint are concerned, Harry is ever the secret keeper...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorance is Bliss (censored version)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ignorance is Bliss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/232815) by [krysnel_nicavis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis). 



The Gryffindor Quidditch team had long since learned that no matter how much it rained, practice would inevitably continue. It was precisely a training session like this that the team found themselves enslaved into the evening before Halloween.

"Are we done yet?" George whined aloud.

"Done? We just started an hour ago!" Oliver replied, clearly unable to contemplate why anyone would want to quit practice after only an hour (or ten).

"But it's raining!" Fred exclaimed. This was the understatement of the year. It was a record amount of rainfall that they’d seen all year. The pitch was so wet that many believed that if they stood on the pitch, they’d sink into the mud up to their shoulders.

"That is all the more reason to practice today!" Oliver said. "Now let’s get back to what we came here to do." His tone left no room for further argumentation which, of course, the twins still did.

\- - -

When Oliver had finally deemed practice to be over, the whole team – sans Oliver – headed towards the locker room (and the warmth of the showers).

"Uh, Harry?" Oliver called. "Would you give me a hand with these?" He gestured to the box of Quidditch balls.

"Sure. What do you want me to do?" Harry asked, coming back.

"Do you think you could take this club and hit the bludgers at me?" Harry looked at him in surprise, wondering if he was going crazy.

_"W-What?"_

"Well, not _directly_ at me! Just in this general direction," Oliver explained. Reluctantly, Harry agreed to the request. Harry took the beater's club and kicked off from the ground. He flew high, feeling the air fly past him, and let the rain pelt onto his face as he went straight up. For a second, he forgot what he'd come up here to do. He was reminded of this when one of the bludgers zipped past his shoulder. It didn't take very long to get the bludgers flying in the right direction; however, actually catching them was something all together different. More than once, Oliver was forced to jump _out_ of the way, and after an hour only managed to secure one into the box. On one such occasion, Oliver stood up from where he'd landed on the ground and turned to find Marcus Flint locking the bludger into place. Oliver could see flecks of green grass and mud on the Slytherin's now drenched black school robes, and he noticed some mud smeared on his face.

"Thought you might need some help," Marcus said matter-of-factly when he looked up to see Oliver staring at him. Harry flew above them, close enough to hear what they were saying, but neither seemed to notice him. "You look like you could use a shower," Harry heard Flint say.

"So do you," Oliver replied. Harry wasn't completely sure, but he thought he seen a strange emotion flash over Oliver's features. It was clear that the older boys had forgotten he was there, and remembering the incident he'd witnessed last month, he had a sneaky suspicion why. Again, he was filled with confusion, and a mass of disbelief. If he'd had any doubt as to whether or not they _actually_ forgot he was there, it was quickly scratched when they both, without a word or glance, turned and left the pitch, leaving Harry to put the rest of the equipment away.

\- - -

When he was certain that everything was neatly put away, Harry headed towards the locker room. His school uniform was in his locker, and he wanted to get out of his completely soaked Quidditch robes. He opened the door to the locker room and headed towards his locker, noticing a black school robe and scarlet Gryffindor Quidditch robe that a team mate had discarded in the alcove that lead to the main area of the locker room. The sound of movement coming from the main area prevented him from noticing the Slytherin patch on the black robe.

He quietly inched forward to the corner where the alcove joined the main room. He peered around the corner just as a pale Irish back was exposed by eager Scottish hands. The masculine hands of the younger boy wandered over the pale muscular back of the older boy.

"You're too cold," the husky Irish accented voice of Marcus said as Oliver was pushed up against a wall. Oliver pulled Marcus into a passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around the Slytherin's neck.

"And I know the perfect way to warm up," Oliver replied when they broke from the kiss, only to continue once he'd finished speaking. Realizing the two were clad only in boxers, Harry almost stumbled over the discarded robes as he rushed to get out, not really wanting to know what the perfect way to warm up was. On his way back to the Gryffindor common room, he had to admit that there was no doubt that the two Quidditch Captain’s relationship extended far beyond the joys of Quidditch itself.

\- - -

Oliver walked into the common room about an hour and a half later, looking flushed and thoroughly disgruntled, but quite happy. _He is muddy again,_ Harry though. But he was the only one who knew this, and having time to think it over (as he had arrived about an hour before due to his been caught by Filch for trailing mud in the halls) he decided to keep the new revelation to himself.

"Oy! Oliver, what happened? You've really got to calm down when it comes to Quidditch training. Looks like you knocked yourself off your own broom this time," Fred Weasley joked about the Gryffindor Keeper's seemingly non-stop Quidditch antics.

"You didn't really fall off, did you?" Katie Bell, a Gryffindor Chaser, asked worriedly.

"No," Oliver replied, grinning.

"But let me guess, it still has to do with Quidditch, right?" George asked, knowing that it being related to anything else would be impossible.

"You could say that," Oliver said as he turned and headed up the stairs to his dormitory. He glanced to where Harry, Ron and Hermione sat and paused for a second, looking like he was about to say something to Harry. But Harry had suddenly become very interested in the book that was in front of him and wouldn't look Oliver in the eyes. Harry had noticed the mud smears on Oliver's neck, and recognized them as smears that could only be made by someone else's hands. Apparently he was the only one who took any notice to this.

\- - -

When Oliver had anxiously said that the Bludgers had been locked away, Harry had noticed that he kept looking towards the Slytherins. Then he'd seen a small flash in Oliver's eyes when Flint had been mentioned by George before the Gryffindor team had been ushered out of the hospital wing. As Harry lay in the hospital bed while his bones re-grew, he thought back to the day when they'd found out who the Slytherin Seeker was. Though it had been very subtle, the two Quidditch Captains had been eyeing each other suggestively, Harry was sure of it. Luckily, no one else had seen this.

When the third week of December came around, the Duelling Club was started… sort of. While Harry had been paired with Malfoy, Wood had been paired with Flint. When ever Harry would glance towards the pair, he noticed that they seemed remotely reluctant to do any harm to each other, though he hardly got any time to notice what they did. And when everybody began to engage in a fight, Harry noticed afterwards, they had both disappeared.

When Harry walked down to breakfast on February the fourteenth, he was shocked by what Lockhart had thought to be a "morale-booster". When he overcame this, he noticed that Oliver was already sitting at the Gryffindor table, facing the Slytherins. A glance at the other table showed Harry the reason. Flint sat with some of his friends, facing Wood.

Harry found no time, during the rest of the year, to talk to Oliver about all of this. He wasn't even sure Wood was aware of the fact that Harry knew about him and Flint.

During the feast after Harry had killed the basilisk, Harry vaguely remembered seeing Oliver and Marcus walk into the Great Hall together before they sat at their respective tables. (Oliver wearing green plaid pyjama pants and a T-shirt that was a little too big for him, Flint wearing deep scarlet shorts and a tank top that was slightly tight across the chest.) Both boys looked rather rumpled, and Harry couldn't meet Wood's eyes.

Harry eventually forgot about the subject, especially when he went home for the summer.

When Third year started again, however, he found (through no fault of his own) that the two Quidditch Captains had grown more passionate with each other. He'd heard the saying "Absence makes the heart grow fonder" (or something to the effect) but with Wood and Flint, that seemed to be a big understatement. In fact, Harry was completely amazed that no one else had found out about them, considering how many more times he'd come across them together.

After the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, Harry was actually glad that he was confined to the hospital wing. When Fred had said they figured Wood was trying to drown himself in the shower, he had a feeling that it wasn't the water that was drowning their Keeper.

And when all the hype had worn off after Gryffindor's victory during the Quidditch Final, Harry noticed that Oliver was rather down. The Gryffindor Captain was very thrilled about winning, but there was something in his eyes that said otherwise.

It wasn't until Harry was walking through the corridors, on his way to find Ron and Hermione after Professor Lupin left, that he spoke to Oliver again. It struck Harry as odd that Wood was still at the school, rather than at Hogsmead. Again, Harry noticed how depressed the older Gryffindor seemed.

"Hey, Harry," Wood said as he feigned happiness.

"Hey, Oliver. What's wrong?" Oliver looked at the floor, then the wall, everywhere but Harry.

"It's nothing."

"Does it have anything to do with a certain Slytherin Quidditch Captain?" Wood blushed.

"So, you _did_ know," Wood said matter-of-factly. He sighed.

"Really, Wood. What's wrong? You can tell me. I promise to keep it a secret." Wood sighed again.

"I'm pregnant." Harry had been in the process of turning a corner when Wood said this. He whipped back around so fast that he smacked right into the wall. Oliver chuckled. Harry was so baffled, he couldn't speak.

 _"H-How?"_ was all he finally managed to stutter.

"I-uh," Oliver wouldn't meet Harry's gaze as he searched for the words to say. He sighed again. "There's this charm," he began. "It's a relatively new charm that's been developed. It enables same sex couples to bear children. I sort of volunteered to test it out."

_"When?"_

"It was a little before the Quidditch Final." He said quietly.

"And does Flint know?" Oliver looked down and blushed. "Wood?" Harry demanded softly.

"No."

"Why not? Don't you thing he has some sort of right to know? Assuming, of course, it's his."

"It _is_ his, but it no longer concerns him."

"How could it 'no longer concern him'?" Wood sighed again. "Oliver, what happened?" Harry asked in a softer voice.

"Put it this way, he congratulated me in the shower, then broke it off." Oliver slumped against the wall then slid down into a sitting position.

"I'm sorry, Oliver," Harry said, sitting beside him.

"It's okay. It's not your fault. I should have seen it coming."

"How?"

"Ever since this year began, he's been distant with me, emotionally. Physically, he's been getting more, well, aggressive I guess." They both blushed slightly.

"So, what are you going to do?" Harry asked after a long pause. "I mean, are you going to be alright alone?"

"Oh, I'll manage. Even if we stayed together, I don't reckon Flint would be much of a parent at this point of his life. He's not ready for this sort of responsibility." Oliver’s tone sounded as though he was trying to convince himself. They stayed silent again. Wood fiddled with something he'd taken out of his pocket.

"What you got there?" Oliver opened his had to reveal a very small stone, about a centimetre in size. It was shaped oddly like a heart.

"Marcus gave it to me last year, when Lockhart decided to celebrate Valentine's Day." Oliver gazed fondly at it. "He said it was to represent his giving me his heart. He found it kind of funny since everyone seemed to think his heart was made of stone." He placed the small stone back in his pocket. After another silence, Harry remembered something.

"Hey, did you know Lupin left?"

"Yeah, I saw him getting into a carriage. I wish he didn't though. He’s probably the first _real_ Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher this school has had in a _long_ time." The two sat against the wall for a while until they heard voices coming towards them. They stood up and Harry took out the Marauder's map.

 _"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."_ The map revealed that Ron and Hermione were approaching, by the sound of it, they were arguing about something. Oliver said goodbye to Harry and took off in the opposite direction, disappearing around the far corner as Ron and Hermione came into view. Harry put the map away.

"Hey, Harry. Where you been mate?" Ron asked.

"Looking for you two." He didn't tell them about what he'd learned form Oliver. He saw Oliver one more time on platform nine and three quarters, when he said goodbye.

During the Quidditch World Cup in August, when Oliver told them he'd been accepted onto the Puddlemere United reserve team, he'd added "We'll be fine" to Harry in an undertone. That was the last time Harry would see him… for a while at least.

\- 30 -


End file.
